


Flickering Nightmares

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Pain, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: He didn’t know who he was anymore. His mind was breaking, and he was falling, and falling, and falling.





	Flickering Nightmares

He was slipping away it felt like, like water trickling through the cracks, he knew he was falling. He didn’t know who he was anymore. His mind was breaking, and he was falling, and falling, and falling. And he didn’t know how to stop. He didn’t know if he wanted to stop.

There were moments, brief flashes of intense pain, that didn't fit in with the rest of him. It made him afraid. What if that was who he had been? What if… what if the man in his dream wasn’t a visitor, but the true him?

No...on taking it a second look he realized with alarm that it wasn't him, it was his former Captain. 

He was a stranger in his own skin. Nothing felt right, and he was lost, so lost, and confused. He was breaking, he knew it. But he didn’t know if he wanted to be whole again.

It was so easy to just close his eyes and trust in Tousen. His cruel lover who made the rage go away with a mere touch.

But in the end, his former Captain only made it worse with every single cut that appeared on the boy's scared flesh. 

And he knew, every time, that he didn’t want anything else. To be with the older male was enough, it was all he needed, wanted and craved.

And it would be enough.


End file.
